


What I am Trying to Say

by MachineGunBallet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineGunBallet/pseuds/MachineGunBallet
Summary: A short character study - Alexis has something to tell Moira, something big.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What I am Trying to Say

Alexis takes a deep breath and knocks on the door of her mother's hotel room, she hates trying to talk to her about the big things in her life, because Moira will inevitably make it about her when usually all Alexis wants, what she needs is support and maybe a comforting hug. 

Alexis isn't close to Moira, she never has been, she is closer to her now, since they moved to Schitt's Creek but she knows that given the choice Moira would choose to spend time with David and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, it hurts. She considers leaving but Moira will know what is going on soon enough anyway and Alexis knows that Moira will be furious that she didn't tell her sooner. 

"Yes?" Moira asks flinging the door open and looking slightly confused to find Alexis standing there. "To what do I owe this unexpected visitation?'

"Can we talk?" Alexis asks and her voice is high and all air and she feels like she is on the back foot already. 

"Of course, any time, but you must make it expeditious, this week's council meeting starts in an hour," Moira says ushering Alexis inside. 

Alexis takes a seat at the table tapping her fingers nervously against the faux-wood laminate, suddenly wishing she had invited her out for lunch, its not that Moira would be less likely to make as scene at the café, it is just that she wouldn't have to deal with it alone. Word had gotten back to her from Patrick, via David of how Moira had reacted last time this had happened or at least they thought it had happened and Alexis doesn't want the histrionics, she wants her mother to be happy for her, she wants her support, but Moira isn't that type of mother. She swallows hard feeling nauseous and thinks maybe she should tell Johnny and he can tell Moira. They could joke about how she would react, take bets on whether she would crawl into the closet, unable to bear the news or surprise them both and run over to the café or to Jocelyn's to share the news, unable to contain her excitement. 

"So what is it that you need to powwow with me about, your father and I have barely seen you since you decided to cohabit with Ted," Moira asks sitting at her dressing table and pinning her hair up in preparation for putting on a wig, "Gabrielle or Eloise?" she asks Alexis pointing to two wigs.

"With that outfit, definitely Eloise," Alexis responds automatically. "So, I have some news," she says slowly.

"Yes?" Moira asks without turning to face her and Alexis knows that now is her chance, Moira isn't one for letting a silence just be and she knows if she doesn't speak now, she likely won't get the chance, she takes a deep breath and releases it before quickly inhaling and finally letting the words escape her lips, soft, breathy, "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching Pregnancy Test again. 
> 
> I headcanon that Alexis calls Johnny and Moira by their first names in her head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
